Pushbutton electrical switches are well known and many different types of such switches have been made. Such switches, for example, often have pushbuttons which are formed from a molded plastic material, the outer face of which may be plain or may contain some indicia such as a numeral. In some cases, these pushbuttons are illuminated. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,552, a pushbutton electrical switch unit is described in which the pushbutton is illuminated from the interior of the switch by means of a lamp.
In switches of this type heretofore made, the pushbutton itself is normally made in such a way that if it bears any indicia on the face thereof and it is desired to substitute some other type of indicia, an entirely new pushbutton must be substituted.
It would be desirable to provide pushbutton electrical switch units with pushbuttons containing displays and/or color filters on the face thereof that can readily be inserted and removed.